Gomamon (Adventure)
]] Gomamon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose body is covered with warm fur, allowing him to live even on cold shores. Gomamon is reliable but he takes life a lot easier and he tends to meddle in any affair he comes across. He's the partner of Joe. Evolution *'Fresh' (Baby) - Pitimon *'Baby' (In-Training) - Bukamon *'Child' (Rookie) - Gomamon *'Adult' (Champion) - Ikkakumon *'Perfect' (Ultimate) - Zudomon *'Ultimate' (Mega) - MarineAngemon Abilities He can swim. Attacks *Marching Fishes/Fish Power: Summons fish followers to distract his enemy or whatever he asks of them. *Sharp Edge/Claw Attack: Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. *Bubble Soma: Create a water barrier that relfects enemy attacks. *Tail Slap: Important events First season (Digimon Adventure) Bukamon permanently Digivolved to Gomamon to protect Joe from Kuwagamon & later to Ikkakumon when the Black-Gear-infected Unimon attacked them. Since then, he was Joe's partner, with an agenda to loosen him up. When the kids returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon, on August 3rd, Joe & T.K. tried to get back to Odaiba. However, they got ambushed by MegaSeadramon while they were passing Rainbow Bridge. Joe reliably saving T.K. from drowning gave Ikkakumon the power to Digivolve to Zudomon, who defeated MegaSeadramon & became a needed ally in the battles against Myotismon, the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon & Apocalymon. But before they went their separate ways, Joe thanked Gomamon for being a good friend. Second season (Digimon Adventure 02) One year after their adventure, Joe & Gomamon were reunited, only that Joe gave up his Crest power to free the Sovereigns. As a result, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a Control Spire in the frozen north, but he was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. He was left for dead but the 02 gang managed to save him &, together, they thrashed the finished Control Spire. He also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, he helped to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires, receiving a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, restoring his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. But the next day, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon so he & the others had to return but not before sacrificing the energy to go Ultimate to power up Imperialdramon to Fighter Mode. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigota Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Frontier A group of Gomamon were separated from their Gomamon friends on Goma Island by whirlpools. When Zoe found her Beast Spirit, the whirlpools disappeared. Some Gomamon were seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair. V-Tamer Gon was a Gomamon who lived in the Net Ocean. He often swims in the ocean, despite the fact that the evil MarineDevimon has surfaced to attack anyone who attempts to swim near the Tag of Sea. But Gon takes the risk to keep in contact with Whamon, the Net Ocean Protector, and keep him up to date on activities. At first, he thought Taichi was stupid for training Zeromaru to swim. However, the human-digimon combo prove to Gon that digimon have limitless possibilities. Thus, he resolves to fight with them, and he becomes braver, too. Eventually, after MarineDevimon was defeated, Gon digivolved to Ikkakumon & inherited the position of Net Ocean Protector from Whamon. Category:Rookie_Digimon